


Golden Wolves

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Josh is your typical ER doctor. He works long hours and has a boyfriend. The only catch is his boyfriend is also a hitman.





	1. Broken Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading this. It’s my first time writing for the couple so hopefully it comes out well.

The hooks that hold up our shower curtain look like broken fingers. They have odd budges like broken joints, and they curve haphazardly just barely keeping the red curtain in place. Red, I’ll never understand why we picked that color. It’s not as if it’s a bright red it’s more of a maroon but I still this it’s not the correct choice for a shower curtain.

“Babe,” I turn to look at the man behind me. He’s taller than I am by maybe a head and a half, toned body covered in scars. Scars that make me wish I hadn’t ever said yes to dating him or knowing him. Not that I had a choice. I met Akihiro three years ago during our senior year of college. We both had opted to stay in the dorms instead of paying for off-campus living. I thought he was strange at first. He was quiet, kept to himself but always vanished for days on end. When he came back, he was always covered in bandages. I just always assumed he was gone on a binge and came back after a nasty fight. But, I was wrong.

Akihiro was not a drunk. In fact, he was probably the opposite of that. Akihiro was an assassin. Well, Hitman is a better term. Why he even went to college, I don’t know. I guess just to keep up appearances, but honestly, he makes more money that I know what to do with just from one hit. Knowing this, you think the logical thing to do would be for me to not engage. No, I’m pretty damn stupid when it comes to these things. Akihiro fascinates me. His life is always exciting and for a boy who goes to a medical school that’s saying something. He always has a story and that’s probably why I even agreed to not rat him out.

“Babe,” He said again. His voice is like satin being dragged across the concrete. It’s smooth but it also catches and rips at my heart. I shudder, when he says my name, and sometimes I do things just to make him say it. It’s terrifying.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought,” I said, smiling. Akihiro looked me over and for a second I thought he’d question it. But he didn’t. He reached past me and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. Quiet, as always. I followed and we dried off and dressed in silence. Akihiro dressed in his boxers and I dressed in my scrubs.

“Do you think you’ll be up when I get home?” I asked. He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow. Quiet as always.

“I can be. Is that something you want?” Akihiro asked. I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. Quiet as always.

“Yeah. I was thinking we could do breakfast.” He nodded and walked over to take my hand in his. It was odd how we just moved from roommates to friends, to lovers. It’s as if we were two people made of water. He was salt water from the ocean and I was fresh from a river. Yet, when we came together, we mixed to become one.

“Pancake house?” Akihiro asked, and I smiled. If there was one thing anyone knew about me was that I, Joshua Foley, loved pancakes. I loved them so much that if I could eat them for every meal I would.

“Do you even have to ask?” I teased, and he rolled his eyes. But, I could see the smile twitching ever so slightly at the corners of his lips.

“Your fickle, asking is always the best course of action.”

“I’m not fickle. My love for pancakes is deeply rooted in me. You just think I’m fickle.” I said smiling at him playfully. Akihiro smiled at me before walking over and placing a tender kiss on my lips.

“I have some good news for you.” He said. “I’ll tell you over breakfast okay? I would have told you in the shower but you were pretty distracted.” Akihiro said against my lips. I rested my hands on his shoulders and chuckled.

“Sorry,” I said before kissing him back. It’s always gentle before I go to work. Akihiro is usually tired and I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact that I have twelve hours ahead of me. So, we are gentle. Our lips move gently against one another’s much like a feather across the skin. Our tongues brush against one another’s caressing the other. And we close our eyes, or I do at least. I focus on the feeling of Akihiro’s hands around my waist and my hands on his shoulders. They are so broad, compared to mine.

Two soft dings from my phone tell me that I need to leave. I don’t want to. I could spend hours just kissing him, but I know that Akihiro won’t let me. Even if he brings in the most money out of us two, he wants me to work. He wants me to heal people like I’ve always wanted to do.

“Go to work,” He whispers into my mouth. I breathe it in before breaking the kiss. I look into his eyes for just a moment before kissing his cheek and going to work.

The hospital is ten minutes away by car if I hit every green light. Twenty if I hit every red light. Tonight, the lights were in my favor. Everyone was green, so I got to my locker with about ten minutes to spare. I tossed everything into it and went to make a cup of coffee. As I moved towards the door, I heard the clang of another locker closing. I paused and turned to greet whoever it was, only there was no one there.

“Hello?” Silence. I looked around for just a few seconds before going back towards the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. I reached for the doorknob and when I tried to turn it, I discovered it was locked. I reached and tried to unlock it but the knob wouldn’t turn.

“It’s useless to try and get out,” Came a female voice. I turned to see a woman with blue skin and red hair walking towards me. She wore a long white dress. As she crossed towards me, her heels clicked on the tile. I pressed my back against the door and held my hands up.

“Look whatever it is you want I can get it for you. Drugs right? What is it? I’ll get it just don’t hurt me.” I said, quickly. She stepped closer and closer until her hand caressed my face. She loomed over me with a wicked smirk.

“It’s not drugs I want, Joshua.” She said. “It’s you.” Her hand formed a fist and she punched me hard right in the face. I felt the pain explode in my nose and blood dripped down my face. My head cracked hard against the door and everything became very blurry and fuzzy. White noise, like the buzzing of summer cicadas, filled my ears as my body slumped down. The woman looked at me for a moment before my eyes closed and I was out cold.


	2. Clear Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wakes up after being kidnapped to find him and the blue woman aren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read. I hope you enjoy it :)

The hooks that hold up this shower curtain do not look like broken fingers. They are clear plastic pieces that create small circles. Not to mention this shower curtain in just a milky looking plastic sheet. It is, however, much like the sink in mine and Akihiro’s dorm room from three years ago. There are red stains that probably won’t ever go away from the blood that was spilled on it.

I blink a few times trying to get the world to stop spinning around me. A man, tall and lean with hair like salt and pepper leans over me. He’s in a suit, a really nice suit at that. He’s looking at my head, assessing my wounds. I can’t make out what he’s saying; he’s talking so softly to the woman with blue skin. I do however gather her name is Mystique. The name rings dully through my cloudy brain. It sounds oddly familiar.

Once the man, who I think is being called Goblin, finishes with my head he has the woman picked me up. I want to roll away, to get away from her but I can’t even move. She picks me up, easily and throws me over her shoulder. The world spins rapidly around me as I try to take in my surroundings. I think we are in a motel because the woman tosses me onto a bed with white sheets. The scent of smoke hangs heavy in the air, and I can see what looks like a door with a latch.

The bed is like fire on my icy cold skin. I try to scream or tell them to let me go but only vague grunts escape my lips. The two ignore me as they move over to the closet. Inside is a machine, one that rolls towards me. I can see a computer and tubes that seem to be attached to needles. My heart pounds loudly in my ears as I struggle with myself to roll away, to flee. But, I can’t move. It’s as if I’m dreaming when I’m awake. My body is stuck.

The man, Goblin, comes and stands next to me. He ran’s a finger along my jawline and down my bare chest until he stops in the middle of my sternum.

“Josh, right?” He asked. His tone is strong and commanding. I nod, unsure why my body only wants to respond to him. “Good, you’re responsive.” He adds before walking over to the cart of doom. He pulled on gloves with a snap before walking back over to me. With a click, the lid to the bottle of iodine was snapped open and the dark orange liquid was poured over my chest. I watched it roll down onto the sheets leaving deep stains.

“Tell me, Josh, what is it you want more than anything?” Goblin asked. I went to tell him, I wanted to leave and go back home, but that’s not what came out of my mouth.

“To be a healer,” I said.

“Oh? Like a doctor?” He asked, smiling at me. It wasn’t a nice smile more of a smirk. “So, you want to play God?” He asked, that smile twisting wicked, as he spread the iodine across my chest. Mystique held up a trash can as he tossed the iodine soaked rags into it. She then handed him the first of six tubes.

“This is going to hurt.” He said before stabbing the first tube directly into my chest. I tried to scream, but I couldn’t. I had never felt so much pain in my life. He did this five more times leaving the six tubes in a perfect line down my chest. I could feel them moving with each breath I took. My eyes became clouded with tears and Goblin turned to me.

“Don’t cry my darling Elixir,” He purred wiping away the tears. “Your dear Akihiro will be here soon. Not in enough time to stop me, or catch me. But, just in time to see what you’ll become.” He said before walking over to the machine and hitting a button. A loud hissing sound filled the room and a dark green liquid started to pump out of the holding tanks on the machine and into my chest.

“Come Mystique let’s go.” He said. As he turned to walk out, followed by the woman I saw a tinge of green come across his hands before he shoved them roughly into his pants pockets and left. Once they were gone whatever had kept me from talking vanished. I let out a scream, a loud one that echoed through the room.

My body was still frozen as I watched the machine empty of the green liquid. My body felt inflated and I could hardly see due to the tears in my eyes. I just kept screaming. Screaming until my voice felt raw and the pain turned into numbness.

The door opened with a loud thud, and there was Akihiro only he looked different. He wore only dark clothing but there were these bone-like protrusions from his hands. I tried to ask him a question but again only vague grunts and groans came from my lips.

“Be quiet,” He said, tone commanding. I shut my mouth. Not that I wanted to, I was trying to ask him what was happening, but the words wouldn’t come out. What had they done to me?

Akihiro ripped the tube’s out of my chest and the kicked the machine hard. It crashed into the wall roughly. The crash was enough to make me actually jump. I could move, but my body moved slowly. I rolled onto my side and curled up tightly body shaking roughly. Akihiro crawled onto the bed and pulled me to him as my body shook violently.

Images flashed through my head. The first was of the man his face morphing to be green and pointed. Next was of the blue woman turning into a blonde-haired woman. She seemed harmless in that form. Then there was Akihiro, and the bone-like protrusions came from between his fingers. They stood next to each other reaching out their hands to be.

“Josh.”

“Josh.”

“Josh.” My eyes shot open and I took a deep breath. The room still smelt like smoke but there were deep scratches on the walls and bed. The lamps had been tossed and broken along with the desk chair. I looked around to find Akihiro sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

“Akihiro,” I said, my voice cracking in my throat. I reached up to touch it and felt a scorching jolt shoot from my fingers into my throat.

“What the-“I paused, my throat didn’t hurt my and voice was at full power.

“Josh your hand,” Akihiro said, standing up and rushing towards me. He grabbed it and I looked down to see slits where those bones would have gone. I would have said something if my own hand wasn’t gold.

“What did they do to me?” I asked, my hand shaking as my heart started to pound. This was all a dream, a nightmare. Because if it were real I’d be dead right? I had basically just had a seizure and now my hand was gold. There had to be some kind of logic, right?

“Josh I need you to just take a second and calm down,” Akihiro said. I turned to look at him and I would have yelled if I hadn’t suddenly felt so calm. I sat, cross-legged on the middle of the bed and looked at Akihiro. He paced for a moment at the end of the bed before looking at me.

“You know what a superhero is right?” He asked.

“No shit,” I muttered.

“Well, you’re basically one now. It’s more than that but that’s the general gist of it. The person who took you we call him Green Goblin. He is the leader of the group of assassins I used to work for.”

“Used to work for?” I asked. “Are you telling me that you quit your assassin hit-man job and they came after me?”

“Yeah,” He said, shrugging. I wanted to scream at him, to yell and tell him to go to hell. But, I didn’t. I just sat there looking at him dumbfounded before I started laughing. Akihiro smiled as he heard me laughing.

“What is wrong with me?” I asked between burst of laughter. Akihiro walked over and moved a blonde hair out of my face before looking at me.

“You’ve always said no secrets well here’s the first one. I can control my pheromones to control your actions. Not that I do it often, but I do still do it. Mostly to make you happy when you’re upset or calm, but I have done it. I’m not sorry, so don’t ask me to be.” Akihiro said. My laughter died away and I looked at him before touching his hand.

“Bones like knives?” I asked. He nodded as the bones came out.

“I call them claws.” I looked at him and for a moment, there was this inner peace that I experienced. It was denial. Denial was what I was experiencing. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

“I’ve got to wake up from this nightmare sometime,” I said closing my eyes tighter. Akihiro yanked me up and off the bed.

“It’s not a dream Josh. I don’t have time for this. It’s a lot to take in, I get that, but we have to go. Come on my bikes outside. You can process when we get where we are going.” He said.

“And where are we going?” I asked as he pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. He tossed it at me before putting the jacket back on, open so I could see his chest.

“To my sister’s house.”


End file.
